Frontier
by Sable Scribe
Summary: Kagome has always been the odd ball in her family, she wanted a little bit of adventure and excitment in her life. When she recieves an interesting text message she decides to play along.Now she's in the digiworld, what's she gunna do? digifrontier/inu
1. And it all started with

I don't own anything.

Beta: BloodCherry

Thank you dear!

Chapter 1

And it all started with….

It had started out as a nice day, nothing too interesting or adventurous had happened and Kagome could admit she was a tiny bit bored. She was getting tired of watching her family members play tennis. While it was great when you got to play, she was currently on the sidelines. Kikyo, her twin, and Miroku, her older brother, were playing against each other, while Uncle Nanjirou and her cousin Ryoma were going at it. Sadly, it looked like Ryoma was going to lose again, but that wasn't to terribly surprising, just frustrating. While two of her good friends were playing in the corner court, both of them were pretty good for their age, Neko was a really steady baseline player while Kage tended to… liven the court up with her zany antic.

She hummed softly as she continued to watch before her attention was drawn to her bag, the vibration of her phone loud and annoying. What was going on, what was that weird symbol in the back ground?

Kagome continued to blink at the text message, _Would you like to start? Or not? Yes/No_

What the heck, that was weird she didn't recognize the number, so why not? Yes

She smiled, all the while clicking the button, and nearly jumped when a voice replied. What the heck was going on? _Higurashi Kagome. Your future has been decided to start the game._

Standing, Kagome let a small smile at this, it would be perfect, she had a feeling that this was going to be the adventure of a lifetime. Chuckling softly, she grabbed her things before rushing to her room, dropping her things on the floor. Kagome felt an excitement rush through her, it was going to be fun!

A small beeping could be heard, pulling out her simple phone Kagome's eyes widened. _Get to the train from Jiyugaoka. At 5:45, it will leave for Shibuya. _

What a weird sounding voice, she thought to herself pulling her mass of hair into a tight pony tail while grabbing her wallet, she was going to need it, right? Hmm, Shibuya was how much again? That's right about 900 yen. Grabbing an extra 100, she took off, it was about 5:30 now, if she ran the entire way she should get there on time.

Kagome yelped as she was grabbed from behind.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Miroku asked all the while cuddling and snuggling his baby sister. He adored all of his younger siblings, but Kagome was more than likely his favorite, not that he would admit it.

"I'm going to meet someone, Nii-san. Kage and Neko are leaving after their game, so I thought I would go hang out with someone else." Kagome could literally feel the sweat running down her back, what was he going to do?

Miroku snickered, at 14 he knew all the trick of the trade and certainly all the lies. "You're answering that weird text message thing aren't you?"

Kagome blinked shocked… HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?

Miroku snorted his laughter in her ear, "I'll let you go, just remember to tell me all about it, yah?"

Kagome pouted, she never got to keep ANYTHING to herself including this apparently, it just wasn't fair! "Fine, but if I miss everything, I'm totally blaming it on you. Ja ne, Nii-chan, be good!" Within seconds she was gone down the steps and out the door only her long black ponytail could be seen wiping side to side as she took off through the streets.

Miroku pouted, the only reason he was letting her go was because Kikyo said it was something she needed to do. And, as someone who understood and respected the arts of their ancients, when Kikyo divined something it needed to get done, sometimes trying to be a priest wasn't so much fun.

"Nee, did I have to let'er go?" Miroku pouted.

Kikyo snorted, "Yea, I saw it in the sacred flames. She'll be back in a few hours."

Miroku blinked in surprise, "A few hours?"

Kikyo smiled enigmatically, "Where she is going has a different time than we do. So, for her it'll be like she was gone for days or months, for us it's going to be a few hours."

Miroku sighed "Sometimes I think you like letting the rest of us walk into things." Eyeing his sister's face he almost ran away himself, he hated it when she got that I-know-something-you-don't-know look on her face. Oh well, he just hoped Kagome came home safe and sound.

O

Geez, he had to make things difficult, didn't he? Or at least try to, she ran into no less than SIX of her older brother's friends and they had all wanted to stop and talk or some stupidness. Why couldn't they just leave her alone! She wasn't interested!

Snorting at her own annoyances, Kagome could only smile as the terminal came into view. It was 5:41, she still had a few minutes to spare, they made her cut it entirely too closely… Blek.

Standing in front of the ticket machine, Kagome nearly jumped when she touched the machine and it simply spit her ticket out at her, what was that about? Maybe it was trying to start something…

Thinking it over, Kagome shook her head before hurrying up the steps and making her way onto the train to settle down on one of the seats. Kagome sighed as she leaned back staring up at the ceiling, it was going to be interesting to say the least. She nearly jumped when the door shut, and someone seemed to fall back against the door.

Wow, what a klutz. She didn't giggle but she thought it would be an appropriate thing to do, he was interesting to look at with his goggles and baseball cap, the simple t-shirt, jacket and capris.

That was when the ringing started. God, it was so annoying, it was like someone had set all the ring tones on loud and they had no intentions of stopping it!

Pulling out her phone once again, Kagome smiled in amusement, it was getting more interesting.

_The underground train leaves at 6 pm._

Ohh! She couldn't wait to see what was going to happen!

O

Takuya sighed, things just weren't going his way. He'd managed to get his ticket and get into the train on time, and now it seemed as if things would be alright, thought he had to admit he was curious about the others here. It seemed as if a few others were going to be going to the same place as he was.

Looking across from him, he watched as a kid with long bluish hair pulled out a phone. Glancing at his own he nearly groaned, he'd just gotten here at 5:45 by a hair's second, how was he going to make it to the underground?

Staring at the others he found his gaze resting on a girl nearby, she seemed rather content and slightly amused with everything. Her hair was black and extremely long compared to the girls in his class, her eyes were a light blue, but it was her clothing that intrigued him. They weren't girly at all, just knee shorts that were white in color and a tank top that was a very light green color. Not only that, but she seemed to be older by at least a year or two ,or that's what he thought, she already had a chest starting.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he gave a cry as he found the time. He was never going to make it!

O

Koji huffed, there was so much going on in his life and he wasn't really sure he could say he was all too happy anymore. His mother was gone, and it seemed as if his dad was bound and determined to make him like and respect his step mother. But he felt so confused and uncertain about it.

Then again, wasn't that why he decided to answer the call? Curiosity got the better of him and he for once didn't want to ponder over his parental problems. He'd gotten on the train with time to spare but it seemed not everyone was on time… at least compared to the intensive kid still sitting on the floor looking at everyone.

On the other hand, the girl sitting not far from him seemed completely okay with what was going on, then again when the brunette had flopped down on the floor she'd jumped a bit before eyeing him while holding back a laugh.

Although, he had to admit to himself that it was sort of amusing, the worse part about being here had been the mass ringing of cell phones, and for a moment had to wonder exactly how many people had gotten the message. And just how many had answered.

He had nearly smacked the boy when he'd yelled out, what was the point in that? They would get there when they got there, there was no point getting out of sorts about it.

Sighing softly he wondered, should he really be going?

O

Kagome stared the brunette down, what was that about? Really, there was no need to scream.

Sighing, she felt a few moments of relief as the train stopped, moving quietly but quickly she found herself following behind a boy with a bandana with blue tiger strips on it. His t-shirt was yellow with a blue sports coat and grey pants. He was pretty cute from what she'd seen on the train.

As her cell vibrated, Kagome raised an eyebrow before slowing down.

_Good luck, Imouto-Chan,_

_Behave and don't get hurt._

_Kikyo & Miroku_

She smiled, before jogging a bit to get to the elevators, smiling lightly at the bluenette, she eeped before narrowly avoiding being smacked by the screaming brunette from the train. She glared lightly, watching as he fidgeted.

"Ah, did you to get one of this?"

"Hn," The bluenette responded.

"Hai, you need to be careful before you take someone's eye out," Kagome replied, her lips pursed lightly. She didn't like the idea of getting run over, even so she almost smiled when the boy blushed, but she managed to refrain.

"Sorry about that." The brunette replied, looking rather sheepish.

"It's fine." Kagome waved him off before looking up, they just went past the basement floor… her eyes widened as she looked out the window. Wow, that was a lot of empty space, and what a weird terminal.

Kagome sighed as the boy yelled again, "You know, you don't have to yell…"

Kagome almost cried she was starting to sound like her mother, looking around she sighed; now what train to get into?

_You are on the final step. Do you want to get on? Or Leave?_

'Get on,' she thought cheerily to herself, before finding the train she wanted, it was an odd looking one, light blue in color but it would work for her. Finding an empty bench, Kagome sighed before stretching out and catching a nap. The seats were pretty darn comfy, she thought to herself before drifting off into a nap.

O

Koji sighed as he stepped into the only train he'd seen for the most part empty, standing at the back rail he sighed as he stared at the brunette, opposite of him. The guy was odd, not in a bad way, just sorta loud.

Shaking his head he made his way through the compartments, it was quiet, the way he liked it. Disliking the seating in this particular compartment he continued to the next. What he found surprised him. It was the girl who'd been on the elevator, and apparently she had no issues taking some down time and enjoying a nap.

Shaking his head slightly he settled on the bench opposite of her and simply gazed out the window. While there wasn't much to see it was at least calming, Koji could almost feel his ears twitch as a breathy little sigh escaped her lips.

"Tou… san…"

Koji glanced over, what? He watched as she twitched and rolled over, he honestly didn't see how she hadn't fallen off that bench by now.

"Uhh, how long have we been on this train?" the girl asked, she was laying on her stomach while her hair seemed to fall all over the place.

"About an hour."

"Ah, any sight of land?" she asked.

Koji snorted, they'd been in the clouds from what he could tell.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then. Anyway, I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

"Koji Minamoto." He replied simply.

Kagome stretched upward, she was tired but extremely ready for just about anything to happen. Looking outside the window her eyes could only widen, she'd known things were going to be odd but they weren't riding on the ground, they were completely in the air save the track this particular train was running on. Up ahead of them was a large metal type area, pipes and houses shot fire and air from their stacks. Everything looked rusted except the terminal that they were riding into. It was strange, suddenly you could see a large green mountain like area behind the fire area… it hadn't been there seconds ago.

Koji got up, they were at a terminal, a large strange looking one at that, the outside was large and dome like and it seemed the inside was almost an exact copy

"Nee, do you mind if I hang out with you?" Kagome asked lightly, she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

Koji eyed her, she was different from the brunette, that was certain. But did he want to spend a lot of time with some random girl? Besides, she was just going to go off on her own eventually. Koji sighed, "Whatever."

Kagome simply smiled in response before hoping off the train. Blinking lightly she realized that the train was… alive. Of all things, it was alive.

Koji watched before stepping off himself, at some point during the ride the cell phone had changed, morphed into a new form.

_Search for the Spirits, Koji Minamoto. Be careful upon this journey. The rest is up to you._

Kagome sighed, well that sucked, looks like she wouldn't be playing anytime soon. Oh well.

Koji frowned, "How do you know my name and why have we come to this world?"

"That's a good question, looks like whatever the objective is, you get to go first." Kagome sighed, the two looked at each other. This was going to be a long trip, extremely long she thought as the train they'd came in let out a load of stem before taking off.

Koji simply raised and eye brow as a strange type of pointing system appeared, might as well follow it, right, "You coming?"

She gave him a dull look, "Yeah," she looked around as they walked; it was a really strange town, wasn't it? The buildings were tall and largely built, but it seemed empty as if all the people or beings who'd lived here had simply disappeared or abandoned the place. The fires, though, were still burning, so that couldn't be, could it?

Two other children were running back towards the train station, one was tall and the other was small, both happened to be boys and extremely excited about something.

"What are they doing?" Koji asked.

"I'm not sure… They looked really excited, didn't they?" Kagome answered, a curious expression on her face. When she and Koji looked at each other, they could only shrug as an unanimous 'whatever' seemed to be the answer. The farther they walked the stranger things became, just as suddenly as they were walking in a steal jungle, they began to walk through a lush forest with little to no metal at all.

They had been walking for a while, when they came upon a large cave that simply screamed CREEPY in large bold letters. Kagome wasn't too comfortable going in, but she would do it anyway.

Koji could almost feel the girl fidgeting behind him, it was mildly amusing, but also slightly annoying he didn't know what he was thinking agreeing to letting her come along. She was going to be a burden.

Kagome sighed, it turned out that the "cave" wasn't a cave at all. Upon a closer inspection, she could see that the outside walls were made of metal sheets and bolts, the inside was unnaturally quiet and disgusting down here, she really should have just stayed at the top. That and it looked like the things were going to collapse from all the rust.

When something large started falling from the roof far ahead of them, Koji backed right into the girl standing behind him. It was odd, he really could feel her trembling, was she that scared? Listening, he could hear her muttering about the stupid walls collapsing from rust and how her brother would never let her live it down. It almost caused him to laugh, but he refrained, now wasn't the time nor place.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVE UUUUSSS!" seemed to reverberate throughout the cavernous area echoing off the walls and ceiling.

Kagome blinked as she hurried forward past him, what in the world?

Koji followed, curious.

Kagome scowled it was those weird things from earlier, and they were after two other kids. Jumping forward she squealed in delight as she slid down the large pole, an amused look on her face. She'd never thought her training would come in handy, Nippon Kempo was a hands on type of martial art, she should be fine with these stupid things.

Koji followed a smile on his face, this was what he was talking about. Breaking off the thin pole, both he and Kagome had slid down he smiled, Bojutsu was a great talent to have.

The Pagumon rushed forward, there seemed to be forty to fifty of the strange gray, puppy eared monsters. Koji immediately swung his makeshift pole in their direction, while Kagome rushed to a different area in a defensive stance.

Several of the Pagumon jumped or pushed themselves out of the way before regrouping just to find the long pole once again bearing down on them. The others found out that the joints of the human body were much more flexible than the Digimon had been expecting. Elbows and knees made sharp jabs disabling the small round monsters, the room seemed to echo their grunts as they were first smacked with the joints before being blown back into the wall with a small noise before passing out.

Koji swung again, this time sending himself into the air upside down on the pole, the Pagumon not going after Kagome swarmed him. Just as quickly, Koji's body slammed outward into the small bodies attacking him, several of the Pagumon were downed. Unfortunately, they were once again around him, with every swing two or three of the little annoyances were slammed into the wall by the long thick pole, before it was swung around again to repeat the process.

Kagome frowned; did these things like, reproduce every time one was put out of commission? She was huffing, tired and out of breath, her hands and knees hurt, she didn't know how many times she'd shoved her fist into a little gray haired menaces' face. Koji was, once again, being dog piled, before the pole hit one of the Pagumon in the ass, while Koji spun out hitting each of the Pagumon like a baseball.

As the puppy eared things were smacked across the walls, one was sent flying into the air. When it landed it was far from happy. So unhappy that something strange happened to it, it began to be covered in what looked like an extremely long and colorful bar code. As the code swirled around it, the shape changed a bit. When the code disappeared all together, a large sludgy type thing was in its place, apparently it was called Raremon.

It was positively the ugliest thing she'd ever seen, it looked like something out of a bad b-horror movie! Or something a retarded mad scientist would create; it was sludge like and a dark gray color. Rows of long sharp teeth could be seen running around the rim of the creature's mouth, gray metal plates held the eyes in place, while large plastic and metal tubing ran inside and outside of the sludge monster's body. It sorta had feet, but they reminded Kagome more of slime with large claws.

Kagome could feel her eyes widen violently, shocked and disgusted, just as quickly Raremon turned releasing a large amount of some toxic looking green liquid at the smaller boy and the larger boy.

Koji swore, dropping his make shift pole he rushed forward snatching the smaller boy out of the way. When the green liquid made contact with the ground behind them, it simply disappeared as if it was in contact with an incinerating beam. Every time Koji dodged or ran, a line of the green acid followed him until Kagome was forced to join him in the run, the acid was getting too close to home. Unfortunately, none of the older children noticed until Koji, Kagome and the smaller boy were huddled together in front of a large hole that was in the center of the floor.

O

Takuya felt his heart thud as he followed the screaming, watching the girl and boy he'd meet earlier had been interesting to say the least. The fact that they were now kicking those little gray things around happened to be interesting to watch. But when it changed, bad things had happened.

He could feel the terror rise up in him there had to be something he could do. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

He could feel himself change becoming stronger, strong enough to help them. With a speed he could never achieve as a human boy, Agunimon rushed blocking the spray of acid.

Kagome could feel herself relax. Koji even put the boy down, they were getting ready to run when the worst thing that could happen, happened: the brunette di-evolved. Of all things, why did that have to happen?

When Raremon slung another ball of acid at them, several things happened, the brunette tackled the kid, knocking Koji off, Kagome reacted faster than she thought she could and grabbed the other boy's wrist, only to be yanked on to her knees.

"You okay?" Kagome flinched, god, her shoulder hurt.

Koji was wide eyed, that was really stupid on her part. Why… why would she do something like that… they had only just met each other!

Kagome swore as the floor began to give way, within seconds she was falling with him down a really long pit of doom, and she really hadn't wanted to die today.

Their fingers lost hold on one another, they both continued to fall, Koji was in surprise while Kagome simply had her eyes screwed shut as tightly as she could get them. There was a wolf in front of Koji, it had to be his spirit, lifting his digivice he smiled lightly as the spirit entered his d-terminal, a flow of power seemed to run through him.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Kagome gave a startled cry when she was caught. She'd been closing her eyes, she hadn't wanted to see herself squished. Kagome peeked, before she gasped, opening her eyes wider she realized she was being cradled bridal style by an extremely tall being. Red eyes, blond hair, and a human face, the rest of him seemed to be covered in metal. What she did notice was the long blue toned scarf very similar to Koji's bandana. "K… Koji?"

Lobomon gave a sharp nod, before jumping upward carrying the small girl with him. After getting out of the never ending hole, Lobomon put Kagome away to face the monster Raremon.

On her part, Kagome was stunned; it was almost like watching Star Wars. Raremon shot another round of sludge, its green toxic mass speeding toward Lobomon.

Lobomon pulled something similar to a sword hilt from his belted side, his hand holding the hilt moved in a "Z" formation as a steady glow erupted from the hilt creating something akin to a light saber from Star Wars. This, on the other hand, was called Licht Seiger, once the weapon was fully extended, Lobomon rushed forward. Every time a mass of sludge was close to hitting Lobomon, his sword arm rushed forward to deflect or nullify the attack. Just as quickly, Lobomon shot forth into the air before landing laser sword first on top and through Raremon's head.

Raremon's head seemed to pulse and gush with purple fluid, while his eyes seemed to bulge even farther from his head than normal. Just as Lobomon removed his weapon, a rush of what looked like fractal code seemed to surround the creature, Lobomon pulled his Digivice from his side to push it forward, it's tip glowing like a burning ember, "Digicode Scan," the code moved as Lobomon swiped the digivice forward. Once the digicode was scanned an egg landed gently on the floor, and Koji de-digivolved.

"Koji!" Kagome cried, was he hurt? Why was he bent over like that? He looked exhausted, and he was huffing really hard as if he was having a hard time breathing. Hurrying she touched him, not really caring when he seemed to flinch away. "Are you going to be okay?"

The brunette and the little boy rushed over both asking the same questions.

Koji on the other hand was having none of it, "Don't touch me, I hate strangers touching me and don't thank me."

Kagome, of course, ignored all of those comments, "Nee, we'll see you later, right? What are your names, anyway?"

Koji glared, she was still touching him, then again he felt like falling over. "I'm Koji Minamoto, but we won't be talking a lot." A small scowl was running across his face.

"Takuya Kanbara."

Kagome smiled, "What about you, nee?" This little kid was soo cute!

Tomoki felt himself blush, "Ah… Tomoki Himi."

"Ja ne, then." Kagome waved lightly before rushing to catch up, the boy was an idiot! What if he was seriously hurt!

Kagome sighed, as she looked for the boy. When she finally found him, she smiled "Nee, are you really okay?"

Koji shrugged, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "I evolved into a Digimon."

Kagome snorted, "Really, I didn't notice. But I have to say, things are getting really interesting, Why so harsh, Koji?"

Koji sighed, "Later."

Kagome snorted, wondering when later was going to be, "'Kay, are you really, at least, okay though? You worried me… it didn't sound like you could breath."

Koji looked down in surprise, "Yeah, it hurt afterwards… but I'll be fine."

She smiled, "'Kay, were to next?"

He just shook his head, "I guess that's up to you."

Kagome smiled, oh yeah, it was going to be interesting. She could have gone with the others but this was much, much more interesting. She wasn't sure why but she was drawing to the bluenette beside her. Sighing softly, she settled against the tree. "Later then, it's time for a nap."

Shaking his head he made himself comfortable, who knew what was going to come next?


	2. Kazemon Appears!

I own nothing. If I did, I would be much richer. =] I have used a number of lines that can be found inside of episode 4 "Kazemon Kicks it" or "My Painful Kick! Female Warrior Fairymon" of Digmon Frontier. I have tried to alter them to make them more original, but some of the lines fit better into the story than I can alter them, as such I once again plainly state, I DO NOT own Digimon nor its individual episodes.

Beta: Cherry

Thank you dear!

AN: Last chapter someone stated that I was lacking details, and that my fight scene sucked. So I'm trying to use this criticism, hopefully this shall be up to par. For those of you wondering, I do plan on rewriting Frontier chapter one at some point, but I would prefer updating all my stories at this moment.

Kagome will not digivolve into Ranamon, because it seems to me that everything that Cherubimon touched was corrupted. So both Ranamon and Calamarimon would be corrupted evolutions, because of this and the fact that I can't seem to find anything as a suitable replacement I shall be making her evolution up, her evolution shall take place in chapter 3! (Woo! My own Digimon, I'm so proud, and horribly scared that this will turn out badly.)

And just as a reminder for everyone, I shall be using the Japanese names, Tomoki=Tommy, Izumi=Zoe, Junpei=J.P . On another note, I prefer the English version of the Digimon names, (Kazemon is the English version of the Japanese Fairymon and yes I know I'm being contradictory but I'm female, which should explain everything.) As for attacks… well I'm going to use whatever sounds the best. =D

I would also ask that everyone reviews, I would like opinions on what I'm doing right and wrong with my writing. And what do you like about my stories or genre choices, I would even like people to suggest more Inu/? crossovers for me to plot out.

Chapter 2

Kagome yawned, before blinking. Her er… well it used to be her phone, now it was a digivice, either way it was vibrating. _You are needed in the Forest Terminal._

Koji looked over, he could easily hear the voice as well. "That was so specific."

"Gah! Can't I at least get a map?" Kagome pouted, "I suppose this would be a good time to use the train, nee?" she questioned.

"Hn."

"That was such a fantastic response," Kagome replied sarcastically. Rolling her eyes, she turned heading back toward the terminal they had arrived at, maybe they could catch a train. It wasn't that she was lazy, it was just that she had no idea in what direction to go, and she was relatively sure that there had been a map at that station, maybe she could get directions there.

Koji simply followed, it didn't take long for the two of them to, once again, stand in the large silver and gray terminal. He could see Kagome standing in front of a map, more than likely she was looking for directions toward the forest terminal. The map was large, much larger than he thought that this world would be.

"Let's go!" Kagome grinned.

"Why?"

"Why not?"Kagome replied before she frowned, "Nee Trailmon?"

"Yasss?" It replied a German like accent seemed to stretch the word out, while green eyes looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I was wondering if you, if you, um, could take us to the forest terminal?" Kagome asked, using her large blue eyes to glisten and round, puppy eyes worked on mostly everyone.

The red trailmon seemed to flush an even darker color, "Ahh, yaa, sure."

"Yay! Thank you, Trailmon!" Kagome grinned, partially hugging the large red trailmon. The doors of the compartments began to open. Kagome moved away from the still bushing Trailmon to jump into one of the compartments, she was relatively content now, she wouldn't have to walk the entire way!

Koji sighed, before he followed to settle on one of the bench seats. It wasn't that he was following her, it was that he had nothing else to do.

Kagome stood, walking back and forth, it was odd now that she thought about it. It seemed that both Koji and that Takuya kid had both gotten "spirits" that allowed them to turn into Digimon, Koji had turned into something a bit…wolfish and his attacks seemed light based, while Takuya's attacks were fire based. Did each attack mean something different?

"Nee, Koji?"

"What is it?" Koji looked toward her, he'd been watching the ground move on by.

"What do you make of all this? I mean, it's odd, you know? Why were we called here? This is just a little too much like a save-the-world cartoon." Kagome asked, it had been irritating her since they had arrived in the digital world. She was anxious, at first there had been an extreme amount of excitement but it was quickly becoming worry.

Koji watched, he felt nothing like she did, apparently. He did have to agree with her on the fact that it did feel like they were in a cartoon or maybe a dream. "I think something is going on in this world… we were probably called here because they couldn't deal with it."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Kagome muttered to herself, what would happen to them if they got hurt here, would it effect them in their own world? Blinking she sighed, before finally settled on a bench set to watch the landscape pass, it was so strange to go from a town made of metal and fire, through a desert like area.

Koji glanced at the girl he'd ridden the train with, he wasn't sure what made him agree or even stick around. She was a bit like that little kid, Tomoki, someone that just needed to be protected, shaking the thoughts from his head he returned to his digivice. _Terminal in the Forest_. He frowned at the woman's voice, once again glancing at his companion, "Terminal in the forest, eh?" Was it another spirit and was it even hers?

It seemed to take them an overly long amount of time to get to the forest terminal and Soyokaze, a town just a few minutes away. By the time they pulled into the station, it was very dark, the Trailmon that they had ridden in was already beginning to yawn and slip into a deep sleep.

Koji slipped off the train, watching the Trailmon begin to snore he walked towards a bench, then slipped onto it. It was settled right next to the tracks and was probably just as comfortable as the seats on the train.

Kagome followed playing with the digivice before grinning, "Koji, look!" She rushed toward him before plopping down beside him. She'd managed to get the map to become three dimensional, just like the one that had showed them to the spirit of light. "There are two spirits!"

Koji blinked before studying the map, she was right, there were two spirits nearby. One was closer than the other, in fact, it was almost as if they were sitting right on top of a spirit. "That's odd."

"That we look like we're sitting on top of one of them?" Kagome sighed, the question was which one was hers?

"Hai."(1) Koji looked, "I think the second one is much farther away than it looks."

Kagome nodded, before hearing Koji yawn before she started yawning herself, it was contagious. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to fall asleep.

Koji sighed, she was certainly an abrupt person he doubted he could turn off his mind that quickly but it wouldn't take long to follow her into slumber it had been a long day both mentally and physically.

O

O

Koji found himself opening his eyes to simply look upward, it was relatively early, the sun or what he assumed was a sun wasn't very high in the sky. Yawning, he stilled before looking down to find Kagome still fast asleep, at some point during the night she'd leaned over her head resting on his shoulder. Koji could feel his cheeks heating up, he'd never been near someone who was so willing to ignore his personal space, rolling his shoulders repeatedly he waited for her to wake up.

Kagome yawned sleepily, before trying to bury her face in the really comfortable pillow she was using. Squirming a bit, she stretched outward before finally blinking, yelping Kagome would have fallen over if Koji hadn't grabbed her shoulders to keep her from flinging herself off the bench. _I was using Koji like a teddy bear!_ Kagome thought as her cheeks flushed to life. "S-sorry, Koji!"

"Hn." Koji let go of her shoulders before returning to his earlier position, his arms were laying out against the back of the bench, his eyes were closed and there was a faint pink to his cheeks.

"I'm… I'm just going to go explore. Ja ne."(2) Kagome stood up, her posture a bit rigid before waving and running off.

Koji simply watched for a few moments, before once again closing his eyes.

Kagome rubbed her face, that had been extremely embarrassing, she was very, very grateful her brother and twin hadn't been here… if they had, they would have teased her horribly for it. Looking up at the faded sign, she found herself running up a number of steps to a very large tree branch that over looked the forest. She could only smile softly at the wind, looking around she noticed that the branches all seemed to head to the ground.

Kagome really felt like groaning and hoped that she didn't fall, she and Koji had been right, this terminal was high above the forest floor. Jumping from branch to branch, she found herself finally making it to the forest floor minutes later. Looking around she nearly yelped when she was surrounded by a number of Digimon. They were very plant like but also had a reptile like body, both arms and legs were similar to a mixture of plant roots and leaves in a very light green, though the tips of the arms were a dark purple with small yellow finger like appendages. Their main body was a lighter yellow color that was very similar to a dinosaur with their tail and spiny back. The head and neck were both interesting, the neck had a ring of dark purple petals surround it while the top of the head had a dark purple like helmet, their eyes were a vibrant blue while the lower half of their faces were the same yellow as their bodies.

"Ano… who are you?" Kagome asked, a bit more than curious.

"We're the Floramon of Soyokaze (3) village!" They chimed together, Kagome giggled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome; can you tell me more about this village?"

The Floramon looked at each other before giggling wildly and nodded in agreement. Kagome quickly found herself being pulled into one of the houses, it was a very pleasant visit. She did, on the other hand, blink when sudden screaming alerted her to the fact that someone very loud was on their way. The Floramon rushed outside before a young girl with blonde shoulder length hair appeared, she was wearing a purple beanie, a purple hoody vest, skirt, and tennis shoes, her socks were knee high but a much darker purple than her shoes, while her t-shirt was stripped in dark and light purple.

The Floramon all began to giggle in delight, "Welcome to Soyokaze Village!"

"Ahh, thank you?" The blonde replied, looking more than a bit surprised.

Kagome began to giggle, she looked so confused!

Izumi turned her eyes toward the loud giggle, "You!" She pointed, gah, she was that girl with Koji.

"Me?" Kagome asked pointing at herself.

"Hai, you, your that girl that was with Koji!" Izumi responded.

Kagome smiled, "Hai, I'm Kagome Higurashi it's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome bowed slightly, her pony tail slipping over her shoulder.

Izumi blushed lightly, what had happened to her manners? "Ah, I'm Izumi Orimoto." She bowed back.

"Ohh, ohh! You must try our Soup!" One of the Floramon cried out.

The two girls looked at each other, before they heard a cry up above them, "IZUMI!" Both girls looked up, from where they were standing they could both see a boy in a blue jumpsuit, with yellow cuffs at the wrists and feet.

"Junpei!" Izumi returned, waiting for the boy to make his way down toward them.

The larger boy grinned, before making his way slowly and cautiously down the sloping branches, trunk and roots.

Junpei grinned, he was lucky! The girl who had followed after that boy, Koji, was here, she was just as cute as Izumi, they were like polar opposites in color, Izumi was blonde and had light colored skin, while this girl was dark haired and dark skinned. "Hi, I'm Junpei Shibayama."

"Kagome Higurashi! Ah… that's everyone that came right? Besides Tomoki and Takuya?" Kagome asked, her finger tapping against the side of her lip.

Both Izumi and Junpei looked at each other before nodding, "Kagome, why are you here instead of with Koji?" Izumi finally asked curious.

Kagome's face brightened up at the question and a heady blush seemed to cover her cheeks before covering the top of her ears. "No… no reason!" Kagome's hands covered her cheeks.

Izumi giggled, "Ohh, really?"

Kagome simply pouted before replying in a whiney grumpy tone, "Nooooo, nooothing!", while Junpei enjoyed the show.

The Floramon looked toward each other confused, "Ah, Kagome do you still want to try our soup?" one of the smaller Floramon asked.

"Sure, you guys want to come?" Kagome asked, before she followed the friendly little Digimon. Izumi and Junpei both grinned, food would be good at this point, before the both replied, "Hai!" and walked beside Kagome as they were lead to a decent sized home that had a number of fruits and spices lining the wall and in baskets that were seated around in different areas of the room.

In the middle of the house there was a large round table with four place settings only three of which had a bowl of what looked like an orange-yellow type soup. It smelled sweetly, and looked nice and cool in comparison to the warm winds that blew through Soyokaze.

"Ah, it looks very good, Floramon!" Kagome smiled before taking the set to the left, Junpei sat in the middle while Izumi sat to the far right.

Izumi smiled, before tasting the soup "Molto Delizioso!" she cried in delight, her green eyes flashing in pleasure.

"Moroto what?" Junpei asked, the confusion could be seen on his face.

"It means 'Very Delicious' in Italian." Izumi smiled, waving her wooden spoon slightly for more emphasis

Kagome giggled softly, "Izumi, are you from Italy?"

Izumi's smile faded a bit, "Yes, my father is Italian while my mother is Japanese."

"That must be so interesting!" Kagome grinned, a delighted look on her face.

"You don't think it's weird?" Izumi asked.

"No way! It's awesome," Kagome grinned.

"Ah, do you all think it really tastes good?" The Floramon looked on curious.

"Absolutely!" "Yes, it's very tasty."

The Floramon cheered, they were extremely happy that someone was so pleased with their food. "Hey, what is this soup called?" Izumi asked.

A Floramon who was standing near them responded, "It's a specialty of Soyokaze, our fruit soup!" Yet another Floramon standing next to her grinned before speaking, "We'll show you how it's made!"

Suddenly all the Floramon seemed to magically create a small pear looking fruit between their purple flowery hands. "First you place the fruit inside your head," all three of the human stared at the Floramon in confusion, before two of the helmet like sections at the very top of the head opened, and all of the Floramon put their fruit INSIDE their heads… Where their brains were suppose to be.

"Huh?" Izumi gasped in surprise, while Junpei seemed a bit more confused, "In your head?" Kagome just looked on a curious expression on her face.

The Floramon, just continued on, "All together!" a seemingly unheard beat began to start as the Floramon began to bob to it. Their eyes were closed and an expression of utter joy could be seen on their faces, their legs lifted and their arms waved in the air, a chant started up in a language unknown to the three humans. The Floramon began to spin in graceful unmoving circles, much like a ballerina, this dance completed itself after the steps were repeated, it was very much something to be entranced about, it reminded Kagome of the fairies from Disney's Fantasia.

"Alright! Okay, it's finished!" One of the Floramon cheered, while another moved closer to Izumi's bowl before tipping her face downward, and they all watched in surprise as the soup came out through the Floramon's nose.

Both, Izumi and Junpei, looked more than a little horrified when the two were asked if they wanted to have more soup. On the other hand, Kagome was terribly startled when two voices asked for more, she didn't know when a fifth place seating had appeared, nor when these two new Digimon had settled down for soup. When both bowls were filled, Kagome finally spoke up, "Ano, when did you two get here?" she asked looking curiously at the two before her, one was long and slender with rabbit like ears and red pants that had footies in them, while the other was small and white, it had black eyes and a pink band wrapped around its middle and could honestly say he reminded her of nothing in her own world.

The white Digimon smiled, "While you and the others were conversing, you are Kagome, correct? Well, I'm Bokomon, and this is Neemon." The creature smiled, its dark gray mouth smiling.

Kagome smiled, "Hai, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you then, Bokomon, Neemon."

Both Digimon grinned before they, along with Junpei and Kagome, finally listened into what was going on outside. It seemed that the town of Soyokaze was in bad shape, its tree had lost its lush beauty as had the plants and grounds on the surrounding area. Junpei made to stand, Kagome followed sending the plump boy a warm smile which he returned.

"It's not like it used to be, eh?" Junpei asked, he had to admit things looked a little… dry.

One of the Floramon replied in a very sad voice, "You are our first guests in a long time..."

Two of the Floramon smiled suddenly, "We must meet your requests, you're our honored guests." They both bowed before the three children.

"Thank you for allowing us to see and learn about your village, Floramon." Kagome smiled softly as she returned the bow. Manners had been practically ingrained on her psyche because of her family and the place that she lived, it was one of the reasons she was so good at tea ceremonies and other things that occurred at the shrine, like festivals.

"You guys must have been a favorite." Izumi stated absentmindedly.

One of the two Floramon before them smiled, gesturing in her excitement, "We want to have many guests and friends come by."

"All of your guests and friends came when the station and the village was pretty, right?" Izumi asked curiously.

"Yes, but we don't have much help…" Both of the Floramon shared a look, showing that they were uncomfortable about something.

Izumi sent Kagome a grin, while Kagome tried not to giggle "We'll help you!"

The Floramon cheered before beginning to drag Junpei with them, he on the other hand, protested the entire way. "You look very strong!"

"Speaking of which, I really like strong guys! What about you, Kagome?" Izumi asked.

"Hai, hai! Strong guys are definitely more attractive." Kagome chuckled softly.

Junpei grinned, he was soo lucky they were such cute girls "Really? Then you can count on me!"

The three of them got busy; Junpei digging holes, Neemon and Bokomon getting fresh, healthy dirt and bringing it nearby, while Izumi and Kagome worked on filling in the holes with flowers and young trees.

Kagome smiled at the plants in front of her, they were something like plum, willow, cherry tree hybrids. They had long weeping branches of a willow, but they were covered in blossoms that looked like Sakura(4) and Ume(5), small green leaves seemed to sprout in the back ground she pondered the benefit of stealing some of the seeds and taking them with her to their world.

Cold laughter suddenly filled the air before flashes of light appeared in front of everyone, dust and dirt flew into the air as the explosions were made. As it began to settle, they could all see three mushrooms with arms and legs, their tops were purple with poisonous spots on top, they wore purple gloves with skulls on the back, and purple shoes that were held on by black leather straps and they had lighter purple balls attached to the top of the shoes. The laughter that came from the mushrooms was cruel and hateful, nothing like anything Kagome had heard while she had been in the digital world.

The three of them were standing in the trees, announcing themselves to everyone, the creatures were called Mushroomon, and promptly began to degrade and hurt the Floramon with vicious words, "We told you it was pointless!" another "But no you keep trying!"

One of the Floramon cried out, pleading with them "Please don't, Mushroomon!"

Instead, the three figures completely ignored the plea, jumping high into the air to throw down strange little toads stools, "Laugh Smash!" They were smaller copies of the Mushroomon, with yellow caps that seemed to explode in mid air, yellow spores seeped through to everyone.

Every Digimon began to laugh, while the humans were left to look around in confusion, "Why are you all laughing so hard?" Izumi asked a slightly concerned expression on her face as she looked around at all the laughing Floramon.

The Mushroomon that was standing at the forefront, waved his finger at Izumi, "With our spores in the air, they can't stop. Just look at 'em!" A pleased smirk could be seen on the Digimon's face.

One of the laughing Floramon tried to speak, "What has happened to you? You used to be our friend," before another bout of laughter stole her breath.

The Mushroomon practically snarled, "Friends? You're a bunch of idiots!"

The other Mushroomon snorted, "No matter what we did or how great we were, you never appreciated us!"

The Floramon protested, repeatedly trying to tell the Mushroomon that they did indeed appreciate them, and that they missed them. Unfortunately, none of these comments and reassurances where assuring because of all the heavy laughter that fluttered through the air.

The Mushroomon scowled before raring back and throwing some type of bomb; Junpei just managed to dodge before the bomb continued past the boy to slam into a small home of one of the Floramon. There was very little left, save broken pieces of wood, after the bomb destroyed it.

"You opened our eyes and now you're going to pay!" The three Mushroomon shouted together, their anger stronger than before.

Bokomon frowned from his hiding place, "Cherubimon must have twisted their hearts!"

Cherubimon? Is he the reason that they had been called to this world? Kagome wondered over that statement, but who was Cherubimon and what had he done to this world?

Neemon was leaning on the top of Bokomon as they watched on, "Cherubimon… who?"

Bokomon scowled in anger, before yanking the idiot Digimon off his head to smack him around, "The devil who tried to destroy the Digital world!"

Neemon had tears in his eyes and a frown on his face before he pointed toward were Izumi was standing, "Over there."

Kagome watched and listened wide eyed as Izumi stomped toward the lead Mushroomon with a very angry, perhaps even pissed off, expression on her face.

SMACK!

The sound could be heard through the area that had become deathly quiet. The Mushroomon became extremely upset, "Why did you do that to our brother?" one yelled, while the other asked its brother if he was alright.

The anger in Izumi's eyes had not abated, "Listen to me, what good is this doing? You don't have to go this far! You need to shape up and get over it, the Floramon are sorry for what has happened."

Junpei had to agree while he walked up next to Izumi, "That's exactly it, what you're doing is wrong."

Mushroomon scowled, "SHUT UP!" The three ran past Izumi to chase after Junpei, who was having a hard time avoiding a number of bombs that were being thrown his way. He was running one way then another, before he finally tripped and literally flipped forward.

"Junpei!" Izumi cried out before a sudden bright light seemed to overtake the clearing. The vivid pink light surpassed Junpei before beginning its journey to Izumi. Izumi was holding up her digivice looking at it in surprise as it seemed to glow in resonance with the spirit that was floating toward her. Suddenly her arm holding her digivice seemed to be yanked straight out and a bright light seemed to open at its end much like a flash light, just as quickly it began to absorb the spirit while all the lights seemed to vanish. As the light vanished, another larger light appeared completely covering Izumi, they could hear the girl cry, "Spirit Evolution!"

When the light faded, it could plainly be seen that Izumi, like Koji, had become a Digimon. This Kazemon was several feet taller than Izumi and she was pretty, she wore boots that reached all the way up to her mid thighs, they were a light purple color with metal plates over the knees that are surround by an extremely light mint green, the boots were held up by a slim light purple garter belt. She seemed to be wearing something like a set of panties or swimsuit bottoms that were in the same shade of purple as her boots, her top garment was reminiscent of a bra, though it ran across her shoulder and continued up to cover her neck, and the sides of her face up until the purple material met the metal plate that cover the fairy's eyes. A large set of fairy wings were attached to her back, which echoed the small fairy wings that took the place of her ears and worked as a sort of divider for her hair, two long bangs of dark purple hair fell down on either side of her face, while the back continued down below her butt.

The Mushroomon and the Floramon stepped back, one in surprise, the other in fear, when Kazemon spoke it was in a soft lilting tone, much like the wind, "It's time to be done with you, be gone or feel the wind."

Mushroomon frowned in dislike before one jumped up throwing a large quantity of "Laugh Bombs" toward the newly evolved digimon. In response, Kazemon shouted out her attack "Brezza Petalo!" (5) small tornados seemed to form on each of Kazemon's fingers, before the releasing the attack forward ten small tornadoes rushed forward intent on destruction. The "Laugh Bombs" were swallowed by the tornado's, cancelling both attacks.

Once again, the Mushroomon threw a slew of "Laugh Bombs", quickly Kazemon turned upside down on her hands, legs spread much like a split, spinning out the attack "Tornado Gamba,"(7). The attack literally created high maelstrom light winds around her body which repelled the bombs, still, it continued like a tornado moving towards the Mushroomon, kicking and smashing them with legs and the wind powering it, each one went flying in a different direction to land on the ground not far away. Afterwards, she pushed up from the handstand position to float in the air.

Bokomon and Neemon looked on with surprise, Bokomon couldn't contain himself and cried out "Kazemon is incredible!"

The Mushroomon jumped up grinning deviously, one by one they landed atop each other resembling a totem pole, a fractal code wrapped around the three of them. Shortly thereafter, the code blew outwards revealing a large tree stump like Digimon with large blue eyes and four arms, the larger set of arms were hollow and seemed more mallet like, while the smaller arms akin to claws that rested directly in the center of the Digimon, it looked like a bad Halloween movie.

Woodmon pulled back trying to hit Kazemon, before it could slam its mallet like arm into his opponent, she dodged making his arm crash into the ground. Kazemon had jumped backward away from the large stump, before running toward it and tapping its forehead with her hip, "Arido Anca!"(8) when she fluttered away and the Woodmon finally opened its eyes, they could all plainly see the hearts in its eyes as well as a light blush across the creatures face.

Taking his distraction as an opportunity, "Roseo Temporale!" (9) a rainstorm of violent hard kicks were sent slamming into the woody Digimon's temple, making it swat at Kazemon much like one would at a fly

"Kekekekeke! That won't work on me! This time, I shall win. Branch Drill!" His hollow arm stretched at a speed faster than the Digimon seemed to be able to move at, it caught Kazemon directly in the face making the fairy type Digimon fly backwards before hitting the ground, bouncing and de-digivolving.

Koji rushed forward shouting, "Watch out," as Junpei hurried forward as well.

Izumi managed to jump out of the way of being smashed as the large limb fell where she used to be. Kagome moved quickly, grabbing a large hand full of dirt she pushed forward in front of the large Digimon before using one of its four legs to thrust up in order to release the handful of dirt in the its eyes. The raven haired girl gasped in pain, getting hit by the smaller claw like hands that smashed into her stomach, and was thrown backward by the brash action.

Kagome groaned bringing up her hand to cover her forehead, she didn't know when but she'd been grazed by one of the larger arms. It didn't hurt too terribly, but it had sliced through the skin leaving a mass of blood flowing into her eyes and down her face.

Koji frowned focusing on the woody monster, lifting his arm a light covered the clearing for the second time. Once again Lobomon, his long scarf ran down to touch the ground, while his red eyes seemed to glare from inside his wolf shaped helmet, blonde spikey hair pushed down from the bottom of the helmet. Lobomon straightened, and it seemed as if he was wearing a white skin tight suit, which was covered with armor, such as his dark gray blue chest and shoulder plates, and ones that covered his knees and elbows. A thick belt was wrapped around his waist which was holding up his light saber hilts. His arms were covered in large bulky gauntlets that seemed to have guns built in, while his feet were covered in large metal boots with three claws on each foot.

Woodmon finally turned, realizing that something else besides the fallen Kazemon and the human children was getting in his way. Lobomon crouched low before pulling out the handle of his "Licht Sieger"(10), his hand moving in a quick lightening motion the hilt was suddenly ablaze with a humming laser type light. Running forward, Lobomon ducked downward as Woodmon slung a large arm toward his head before jumping upward and bringing down his sword across the Digimon's forehead.

The wood began to crack, and it looked painful from what she could see, the edges seemed burned because of the heat from the light sword. After striking the Woodmon in the head, Lobomon jumped back before dismissing the light saber and reattaching it to his hip. Woodmon laughed as if he wasn't affected by the large hole in his forehead, Lobomon's stance changed, one arm lifted upward to point at Woodmon while the another was crossed to touch near the elbow of the other arm. "Licht Kougel.(11)" Woodmon watched wide eyed as a large bullet of purple blue light rushed slamming into him through his already cracked and burnt head, to smash through the back.

Izumi, Junpei and Kagome watched in amazement as Woodmon began to get angry before the rest of its body began to shatter and crack from the powerful burning attack. Lobomon held his digivice out, it's symbol flashing blue, "This spirit of darkness," random parts of Woodmon were beginning to disappear, "this light will purify," the tip of the digivice burned red, while a digital code began to ring around Woodmon's broken body. "Digicode Scan!" The digivice continued to glow red while it began to suck away the digital code. When the code disappeared, the three Mushroomon seemed to fall to the ground confused and disoriented. Lobomon jumped back before he de-digivolved, falling to the ground on his knees his digivice beeping before he pressed one of his button's just below its screen. Once he pushed the button, the digicode rushed from the back of the digivice covered the entire area, the trees were once more green while flowers and grass returned to its precious state, the buildings that had been destroyed were once again fixed.

Kagome grinned before rubbing away the blood that was still running down her brow and cheek at a mere trickle, laughing in relief. The other one had to be hers! Moving toward the Floramon, she smiled, "Ah, Floramon?"

One of the small Floramon turned to her so very pleased, "Yes, Kagome?"

"I was wondering if there was another village around this area?" Kagome asked curiously.

The Floramon nodded, "You can't get to it by train, you'll have to go through the forest to get to Mizukame. It's that way." The Floramon pointed in the direction that Kagome's digivice had shown a spirit the night before.

"Ah, thank you! I'll try to return to this village again." Kagome smiled, waved and left. Raising a brow, she sighed when she watched Koji blow Izumi off before walking off, grumbling she followed, waving at the Izumi and Junpei with a quick, "Ja ne," thrown their way. It would take her several minutes to catch up, "Nee! Koji, slow down!"

Koji waited, they were several meters into the forest, before her turned around; a shock of surprise entered his system when he noticed her bloody forehead and hands. He'd been so focused on getting away from them and the fight, he hadn't even noticed.

Kagome grinned, "Well, at least you're going in the right direction."

Koji raised an eyebrow at the statement before asking, "What happened to your head?"

"Oh… When I was trying to get it away from Izumi, I didn't jump back in time and it grazed my forehead. But it's not that, ITAI(12)!" Kagome gave a cry.

Koji huffed, before he invaded her personal space, pushing up her bangs he got a good look at the cut, it wasn't bad enough for stitches but it was bruising a nice black and blue around the cut. Pulling off his bandana, he wiped away the extra blood before folding the cloth to tie it around her head and over the wound.

"That really… sniffle… hurt" Kagome pouted, it really had hurt more than she had been expecting.

Koji just snorted, they needed to find some place to wash the cut and his bandana, he was relatively glad it was such a dark color the blood wouldn't show up as badly. "Can you get that map up?"

"Yeah," Kagome wanted to glare, but she didn't have the heart to do it as she fiddled with her digivice before the map finally popped up.

Turning around Koji bent down, "Get on."

Kagome blinked, "Are you…" Kagome sighed, when Koji interrupted her to tell her to get on again. Doing as he said, Kagome could feel herself blushing _Okay, just remember he's not doing this because he likes you…_

Koji stood, because of the way she was pressed against his back it was easy to see the map that was being illustrated in 3D; but it was also embarrassing, he knew that Kagome was a bit more well developed than most girls, though to feel it pressed against his back was enough to have his own cheeks heating up.

"Ano… Thanks, Koji." Kagome muttered, her chin resting on his left shoulder next to his ear.

"Don't think about it." He returned, focusing on getting to the next spirit.

Kagome smiled softly, he wasn't as much a hard ass as he tried to be, it was going to be fun to watch him break out of that shell.

O

If you can figure out the translation of the village name I've created, I'll give you a cyber cookie.

This is as close as I'm going to get to a directory as to what Japanese word means what. Now, if I've used these in the incorrect way, or I've made mistakes, feel free to correct me, these translations are the best of my knowledge. Since I'm still learning, I think most three year olds could correct me, but that's okay.

These attacks where spoken in Italian and Deutsh so I'm using them =D

Ja.= Japan

Deu = Deutsch

Ital = Italian

1. Yes (Ja)

2. Bye/Goodbye (Ja)

3. Refreshing Breeze (Ja)

4. Cherries/Cherry Blossom (Ja)

5. Plums/Plum Blossoms (Ja)

6. Breeze Petal (Ital)

7. Tornado Leg (Ital)

8. Barren Hip (Ital)

9. Rosy Thunderstorm (Ital)

10. Light Winner (Deu)

11. Light Ball (Deu)

12. Ouch, Sore (Ja)


	3. Spines and Shells

I don't own Digimon (I'm still not sure who does) but I don't own the manga, anime, or the games. I do own the fictitious land Mizukame. =P

Think link below it something created by LovelyGeek who helped me in the creation of the original digimon that will be seen in this story. She's an amazing artist and I hop eyou tell her what you think and check out her gallery!

http : / / geekypirate . deviantart . com / # / d37whkf

**Updates, I'm sad to say that updates will be few and far between in the coming year. My grandmother has recently become incapacitated and I'm currently the only person in my family with the time and energy to help take care of her. Until further notice updates will come at random, meaning what gets updated is what has inspired me. As a second note this had NOT been beta-ed, I'm honestly horrible at grammar and the English language but I've gone over it to the best of my ability, if anyone sees issues please point them out and they will be corrected.  
**

Chapter 3

Koji sighed as he continued to walk through the forest it was obvious that they were getting near the spirit because the light that signified were it was, showed that it was starting to become closer and closer. The farther they got away from Soyokaze the odder the land around them got there were more trees and it seemed to become moister the farther he walked. But maybe it was to be expected this place was called Mizukame at least according to Kagome.

Eventually he found a path it seemed to pretty blunt in looks, as he walked along the path he could easily see that several small dips around them were full of water and he really felt like they were being watched.

"Hmm, Koji, it's a waterfall.." Kagome grumbled in his ears, she was shivering and he could feel it. As they closer they could see that the trail veered off to the left before going around a large pool of still water.

"Hmmm…if looks like the spirit is behind it…" He replied coolly before starting on the path again.

"Ah, are you sure you want me to be on your back? I think I can walk." Kagome asked softly, Koji had been piggy backing her for a while and she felt guilty.

"Are you still dizzy?" The dark haired boy replied.

"A little." Kagome sighed, she didn't like being so weak.

"Then forget it." Koji responded coldly, they were around the bend and he couldn't help but be surprised it was easy to see that the trail continued on behind the waterfall. Beyond that it went through and it was odd to see a village on the other side, there were several digimon walking about going about their daily business.

"Oh! Who might you be?" A small digimon asked, it sounded female and was small it looked a lot like an overgrown plant. Its legs and arms reminded the two of leaves and roots, while it face was large and round with almost bug like eyes, at the very top of its head was a large flower it was completely purple in color.

"I'm Kagome, this is Koji." Kagome responded with her free hand pointing first to herself, then lightly poking Koji's cheek. She just giggled softly when he shifted forcing her to hold on, she knew he wanted her to stop poking him.

"Oh…well this is Mizukame! I'm Aruraumon." The plant like digimon responded she seemed shy and just a little skittish, "Oh and this is one of my friends Betamon!" The creature that was being pointed at was, it was completely green with a red fin standing straight and high upon its head. On either side of its head were three blue lines that ran parallel to the fin, they started inches before the fin but continued all the way back toward the small turtle-like tail. It had four legs that looked like odd claws and bright red eyes.

"It's nice to meet you!" Kagome tried to sound cheery but she wasn't really feeling it. In fact she sort of wanted to take a nap, so she simply settled for burying her face in Koji's neck.

Koji blinked, when Kagome hide her face away into her neck she didn't sound as energetic as she had earlier. "Is there a place that we can eat, sleep and clean up?" Koji asked, he felt a little bad for asking but it was needed.

"Oh yeas…we have several huts that you can stay in." Aruraumon replied, happily. "Follow me!"

Koji nodded, following the fast talking and walking Aruraumon he did have to notice how tired and run down things were in the area and he wondered why it was. It had become obvious that Soyokaze had become plagued by those Mushroomon. So was this place being attacked by something to?

"I'll being you some water, in a moment!" the Aruraumon replied, before hurrying off once more.

Koji moved quietly before putting Kagome on her feet, only to grab her shoulders when he saw she really wasn't standing on her own. "Are you still dizzy?"

Kagome just shook her head, "I'm just really sleepy…."

"You know I didn't sign up to be a maid, or a nurse." Koji felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance…he knew she hadn't done it on purpose but it was stupid to think they could fight something like that with just human strength.

"Sorry." Kagome kept her eyes closed before she was set down on the side of the bed. When the digimon came back with several other digimon carrying a large basin of water both of them blinked in surprise…it was steaming hot!

Koji rolled his eyes, before slowly pulling the bandana from her forehead. It was largely bruised but the bleeding had stopped and it had scabbed over leaving only a thin line, he doubted that it would even scar. Walking toward the water he sighed, before washing the blood from his bandana….he would hate to lose it, this was his favorite.

Looking back toward his companion, he noticed that she'd laid down on one of the bedlike futons that rested in the hut. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Kagome replied, her eyes fluttered as she lost focus on his face.

"I'll wake you up in a few hours," Koji watched her nod before making his way out to speak with the Aruraumon that they had met upon their arrival. It took several minutes to find the Aruraumon, he found it was easy to get the information that he wanted but he really didn't want to deal with it. Eventually he escaped the verbal vomit, by making his way back toward the hut to wake Kagome up.

"Hey….wake up," Koji shook her lightly, he smirked when she yawned before opening her eyes, she'd been out for a few hours and he had might as well share what he found out. Pulling her until she was upright, he sat down on the bed with her to talk.

"Hmmm, what?" Kagome frowned, giving the older boy and easy eye she huffed before using his shoulder to lay on.

"Are you actually awake or going to fall asleep again?" Koji asked, a scowl on his face he was more than a little frustrated and wondering why he had agreed to travel with her.

"I'm awake, but I'm not moving." Kagome replied, he was nice and warm.

Koji just sighed before pushing the thoughts away, "You know how you said that you thought something was wrong with this world?"

"Ah, yeah…I learned more about it from those little digimon with Junpei and Izumi….They were saying something about a digimon called Cherubimon and how he'd done something. I think the odd white thing said that Cherubimon had twisted their hearts…" Kagome replied a frown on her face.

"That would make a lot of sense….the Aruraumon and the Betamon said that strange things have been happening here, digimon are going a little nuts attacking friends, other digimon and even the land. Anyway, while I was talking to them they told me about a great spirit that once lived in this area at the temple….the Aruraumon that we met yesterday said she was willing to take us to the temple to see it." Koji finished, he was relatively sure that was the most he'd spoken since coming to this world.

"Ah, Okay….can I go back to sleep?" Kagome asked, as much as she wanted to see what he was talking about he was extremely sleepy and she wanted nothing more than to pass out she really should be more excited.

Koji sighed, when he felt her brow rest against his back before he leaned back and letting her fall down across the bed. She once again curled up into a ball, her eyes closed. It really was getting late and he doubted she had a clue what he'd just said considering her breath was already even telling him she was dead to the word. Rolling his eyes, he climbed on to his own straw futon and passed out as well.

Several hours passed and for once the digimon of Mizukame thought that they would be allowed at least one nights peace. This peace wouldn't last though just like every other night for the last several weeks. A large grumbling roar awoke the residences of Mizukame, the digimon of the town were running in fear and were trying their best to keep out of the way of the large shelled digimon coming their way.

Both humans were startled awake before they found themselves outside trying to see what the heck was going on. It was a large digimon nearly twice the size of the Woodmon that Koji had defeated earlier in the day. There was a large spiral shell reaching up to the heavens on its back the color wasn't something she'd ever seen in a sea shell, it vaguely reminded her of the color of a sea turtle it was a sea green covered in moss and what looked similar to algae. What the shells is attached to is disgusting it reminds many of a sea anemone with its dark gray and tentacles atop its head, even its skin was a disgusting green color several shades darker than it's shell it reminded one of an odd green mud. Two arms were used to knock things over, before an attack was used, the digimon's mouth opened before a spew of large shells of different sizes shot forward destroying the homes and hurting several of the smaller digimon.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, she was pressed tightly against Koji's back. They had both taken a run for it just before the hut they had been staying in had been crushed by the furious creature. Several of the Betamon found themselves hiding with the humans' in the tree line and several of them could only sigh in resignation.

"It's MoriShellmon…every night for the last several nights he's been very angry. So he comes and destroys things. Several of the other digimon have moved away over the years so thankfully there are several huts and places for those of us who lose our homes." Betamon squirmed, slightly trying to force himself farther into a whole.

Koji pressed back farther as he watched yet another attack take place, he knew he couldn't transform in this state he was still tired from fighting that Woodmon earlier in the day. "Does it last long?"

"The smashing?" A small Aruraumon asked.

"Yes." Koji replied, as he watched as the large digimon seemed to lose interest in its mindless destruction.

"Nope….it's like he's searching for something…or trying to remember. So he leaves and it starts all over again the next day." Betamon replied, now very much buried in the dirt and covered with leaves it was something that many digimon did when they were nervous.

"Do you think there is a particular reason that he's so mad?" Kagome finally asked, her eyes wide it was hard to make out some of the things happening but even with her limited vision she could see the shells and the other more outlandish attacks.

Several of the Betamon, and Aruraumon looked toward each other with frowns on their normally happy faces. "Honestly this used to be a spiritual town, and digimon came here to receive blessings from the Great Water Spirit. But ever since the temple caretaker has gone missing that thing has been attacking. A lot of us think that the Great Water Spirit is angry."

Kagome and Koji shared a look, something wasn't right…in fact that sounded a lot like the spirits that Koji and Takuya and even Izumi had received, they could cause damage on their own? Could they really, or had a digimon tried to absorb the spirit like one of the digital devices they had received when they arrived in this world? Kagome was being a bit shallow but she had to admit if she had the water spirit she silently prayed that she wasn't that ugly during her transformation.

Then it seemed that the great beast just stopped, its head held high before it turned and seemed to disappear into the night around them. It seemed that this place was more dangerous than either of them had thought; there were limits of going to and from a human body to that of a digimon.

Everyone who had managed to get away from the attack eventually returned to the huts and could only look at the massive amount of damage, after things had calmed down the members of the town returned to the undamaged home and simply rested for the remainder of the night. When morning came they were all surprised at the damage that was done, seeing it in the sunlight was completely different than seeing it during the night.

Kagome didn't really know how to explain what she was seeing and she could only feel her heart drop…the shells took up so much space and they looked like they were incredibly hard to move. But several of the Aruraumon were removing the monster sized shells with ease while the Betamon cleaned up after them; it was horrible that this had simply become a daily chore instead of an odd occurrence.

"Hey, Kagome!" Koji shouted, he was a good ways off.

Kagome blinked, before jogging toward the boy she was surprised this particular home was very different from the others. In fact she was relatively sure that this hadn't been anyone's home at all! "Koji what is this?" Kagome finally asked looking at him in confusion.

Koji looked toward her, "This was the temple I was telling you about… It looks like Morishellmon managed to do a lot of damage…"

"Aw..I bet it was something to see." Kagome replied, bending down to look at the steps leading up into the temple. A shell much like a scallop shell the size of a mini cooper was resting on top of some of the rubble and Kagome could only shudder thankful that neither of them had been hit by something of that size.

The place had to have been impressive the stone was old and worn but obviously well loved by the digimon who had cared for it. The white stone was marbled with blues and blacks that reminded her of some of the contemporary art in one of the museums back home, the steps were wide and thick each one probably 6 inches thick and about 5 inches wide, they created a fan like design leading into the temple. Finally unable to hide her curiosity Kagome stood, before climbing the stairs with ease. She was used to having to run up several flights of stairs, her grandmother lived at a shrine in Hokkaido, while her Aunt and Uncle lived in a third shrine on the other side of Tokyo, not to mention that her school was close to five stories tall in EVERY building and unless you were handicapped you weren't allowed to use the elevators.

Koji sighed, and vaguely wondered if Kagome was a cat in a past life before following the girl up the steps. It was interesting, what was left of pillars was scattered about while many of the thinner shells had cracked and broken giving it a strange sea side feeling he could even see sand covering some of the ground and he had to wonder about it.

A sudden commotion caught his attention before he rolled his eyes, he could see the jumping sway of Kagome's thick pony tail as she hurried to see what was going on. "Neh! Koji, come see!" Kagome waved happily before bending back, he could see her helping to push something tall and slender before it fell with a crash.

As he drew closer he could see what they were all looking at, sometime during the attack some of the foundation of the temple had given away. One of the Aruraumon had found something odd beneath one of the thinner shells and with Kagome's help had pushed the last one away it was little more than amazing that this hadn't been seen before.

It was a large hole, but just two feet below the bottom of the foundation were the top of a set of steps, and the farther they went the darker is seemed to get. At the same time everyone looking into the opening could see a tall tell end of the tunnel there was the vaguest notion of light it was small and brief but there. Suddenly Kagome was lowering herself into the hole, slowly but carefully her feet settled on the steps.

"What do you think you're doing?" Koji asked, bending on one knee to look at her in the face.

Kagome blinked, looking up she nearly yelped once she realized that she was almost nose to nose to him. Grinning in a slightly reckless manner, she pulled out her digivice before handing it to him, "I'm following the yellow brick road." She replied, easily before taking another delicate slow step, she didn't know why but the steps were huge "You gonna skip with me, ?" She asked, cheekily.

"I dunno, Ms. Lion. What would you do if I didn't?" Koji asked, his amusement mild in his tone.

"Probably beg, I'm terrified out of my mind….I hate dark places." Kagome answered honestly, not knowing that her eyes relayed the panic she was feeling behind her faux smile. She was utterly terrified of the dark and about the only reason she handled such things alright was because she was with someone. The thought of going in alone made her stomach churn, and bile rise up she just hoped she didn't begin to vomit.

Koji sighed, before following her he had a feeling there was a reason she was creeped out by going into dark places. She'd been unnerved when she followed him into the factory cave, but this seemed to be a whole new type of ball game; just what was she so afraid of? "Slow down before you trip," He told her loudly before moving forward so that he was on the same level as her and he was reminded again that she was shorter than him.

"Hai.."Kagome replied, trying to ignore the trembling in her speaking voice. Pushing the terrifying thoughts from her mind she forced herself down the steps, and little by little she found herself calming down but she really doubted if she would ever be comfortable in the emptiness that created the dark.

Koji sighed, as he watched following at what seemed like a snail's pace she was going so slow he was relatively sure if he threw her on his back they could be down near the lighter area of the cave within minutes. Poking her digivice he was surprised when the map began to glow and begin to create more light in the darkened stair way.

"Gah! How the heck did you do that?" Kagome asked, stopping beside him to peer at the map curiously. She really was confused as to how he'd gotten it to light up, if that had happened in the first place she wouldn't have been so freaked out. Needless to say, she promptly stayed as close to the light as possible it was almost a moth to a street effect.

Koji rolled his eyes, before taking her hand and practically dragging her down the rest of steps he was tired of waiting and he wouldn't admit it but he was just a little more than curious about what was down here. As they reached the bottom of the steps, they could hear a rumbling when they turned they could see more of the foundation and some of the walls of the stairwell caving in after them. Both hurried forward, before they found themselves forced to stop and covered in dust.

Once the dust cleared it was plain as day that they couldn't get out the same way they had gotten in, they were sealed in the question now was how were they going to get out. Kagome sighed, before finding Koji's face, they were stuck in a large tunnel because she was a stubborn idiot.

Looking at the hand still locked with hers a weak smile appeared, even when he was gruff or hard there was still a kindness inside Koji that just couldn't be killed off and for that she would be eternally grateful. She couldn't face him of even say anything this was all her fault!

Koji stared at Kagome, she looked ashamed and frustrated and when she tried to pull away he rolled his eyes and let her. He didn't think he would ever understand women, and he was sure it was a girl thing he didn't understand his step-mother either but sometimes that was because his father played interference and he really didn't know the woman who was supposed to take his deceased mothers place.

Closing her eyes she took a deeper calming breath, before moving onward now it was even worse she had problems like this since she was a child but they had never gotten that bad. The panic was raising up in her stomach again and she wanted to hide so he couldn't see it. This was something that had carried over from her child hood that would never go away. When he had commented on her fear he was right, she really wasn't anything but a coward she was scared of the dark, being alone, small confined spaces, thunderstorms, she was even terrified of spiders! Even though she knew none of things would hurt her and that she shouldn't be scared, that was the problem with a phobia it tended to over whelm her.

Koji could only watch with something similar to concern as he studied her shoulders they seemed to become more and more tense the farther into the hallway, it even seemed that the light toward the end of the tunnel had gotten darker. When the ground above them rumbled roughly, she made a horrible gasping sound before practically plastering herself to the heavy stone wall.

_She really has more problems than she's worth._ He thought to himself, studying her, she'd drawn her knees up to her forehead with her arms wrapped tightly around her thin legs. Walking, he sat down in front of her before slowly forcing her to look at him and he was startled by the bare fear in her eyes, he'd been teasing her when he called her the cowardly lion but he was sure that she was utterly terrified.

"Why does the dark scare you?" Koji asked, sitting in front of her a leg on either side of her as he stared searching for the answer in those dilated blue eyes. When he'd first met her, he had assumed that she was similar to Takuya with the no fear thing but it seemed that wasn't right either.

The silence seemed to stretch between them, and he realized that she wasn't going to tell him about it not that he could blame her he hadn't really explained his own harsh attitude like he said that he would. Not that he was sure she could even understand if he did…at least that's what he had thought before this little episode.

Koji sighed, before forcing her hands open to hold her own digivice as it continued to act as continual light source. "Come on." When he finally got her onto her feet, her eyes were clenched closed as if she shut her eyes hard enough she wouldn't get hurt by what was around her. "Kagome open your eyes up. Nothing in here will hurt you, and it's not dark at all." He'd been forced to get behind her to get her to move forward and he would be the first to admit that he was astounded by the sight before him and it made him wonder at the age of the digital world.

Kagome peeked with one eye slowly opening one long lashed lid, terrified to see what could be there. Instead of the black emptiness that had been present before this could almost be the total opposite, it was a large chamber and reminded her of one of the larger alter rooms inside a cathedral with its domed ceiling she could even see that there were drawings or maybe paintings depicting four very different angelic type digimon. There were also another ten different digimon each one representing something different….one was fire and one was light… there were several others even one that looked like a mermaid. Tall pillars seemed to rise up around the portraits, were they connected something akin to glass could be seen at they looked up and realized that they were now beneath the actual island. The more they looked the more could be seen that the dome was actually shaped like a turtle from below and the pools of water around this place helped create the shape.

"What is this place?" Kagome could only ask in awe her fear forgotten, for the moment; the open space and light around her emptying the horror that was compounded on her heart. It was amazing she'd never seen anything like this ever, she's seen picture of cathedrals before and this was certainly reminiscent.

Neither of them continued to speak, they just continued to walk around curious about the wide open space before them. The area seemed much, much larger than it actually was it really was a great illusion to all who had come into the chamber. Seconds changed to minutes before all that could be heard was the soft beeping coming from a digivice that seemed to be trying to catch their attention. Eventually, Kagome's attention was drawn back to the tiny electronics before look closely at the dimmed map they were practically on top of it.

Slow unsure step continued forward, she and Koji had been trapped in this place for at least twenty maybe thirty minutes but they had been so amazed by the beauty before them that neither of them had thought anything about the fact. Kagome could feel her steps becoming more steady as she walked forward, eventually she came to a wall and could only blink in surprise when one side of the room suddenly began to darken. As the room began to darken both children looked up their eyes widening in fear when they made the shape out, MoriShellmon was swimming down toward them.

Seconds ticked by before the two of them were knocked off their feet when the shelled digimon slammed into the glass above them. Kagome felt her heart clench before scrambling back onto her feet, half way running forward she could only grunt as the digimon swam away again before hurtling back toward the glass above them. A loud crackling could be heard echoing in the cavernous area, Koji could only swear their time was running out. He followed closely beside Kagome they were both a little stumped when they found that the spirit seemed to be trapped behind the wall.

Small bits of the glass above their head seemed to give away, and water began to poor in both of the children were more than a little frustrated no matter where they looked they couldn't find anything that would get them behind the door. Minutes continued to pass, before the water continued eventually it began to hit against the bottoms of their shoes. As the water finally touched all the walls of the hidden room, the wall the two of them were against opened up revealing the panel holding the spirit.

Kagome blinked before holding her digivice out, the spirit was small or at least seemed that way while she studied it. The spirit was gray and it was hard to tell anything about the digimon other than it seemed to have gray and black hues with cream. As the small outline of a digimon was pulled into her digivice, Kagome did was seemed to come naturally to all the chosen children "Spirit Evolution! "

A blinding blue light rose up around the young girl, she could feel her body changing completely stretching out to the tall length that created the creature she was becoming. Fabric wrapped around her neck and seemed to create something similar to a swim suit, and she could feel webbing forming between her fingers, while something akin to leather seemed to rise from her stiletto heel boots to about mid-thigh.

Koji watched surprised, he'd seen Takuya actually transform and he'd seen Izumi's transformation in its aftermath. Kagome's transformation was very different, for one her dark colored hair hadn't really changed just gotten much longer running down her back to touch the backs of her thighs, it seemed to have grown in volume and it curled more than it had before. The blue eyes he'd gotten so used to looking at were brighter almost glacial in appearance while her tan skin was more of a light cream color, a domino mask that pointed up and out toward each side covered her face and small ribbing could be seen lining the top of the mask and a small light gray colored diamond rested in the center of the mask. Her neck was covered in a gray material, until it was just touching the underside of her jaw the material continued downward to create something similar to a sleeveless top, two diamonds appeared on the top the largest one started at her clavicle before running down below large breasts, the second started were the first ended and was perhaps to or three inches in size. The back of the material ran down farther than the front to create something similar to the tails of a butler's jacket and darker gray could be seen covering her groin area and it seemed to tuck under the gray top. Fingerless gloves covered the back of her hands while running up to the middle of her biceps and showed of the webbing of a fish when her fingers moved, a diamond pattern seemed to be a theme in this digimon for it ran from the top of her gloves and stopped just above the wrist of her hands in each of the diamond shaped marks it was easy to see the digimon's skin. High heeled, thigh high boots also seemed to have diamond motif as it ran down the inside and outside of thin feminine legs. One singular diamond covered the arch of each foot, while a singular razor thin webbed spine could be seen attached to the backs of the heels the thin razor spines could be seen echoing on her gloves. Her weapon was different as well it was a large trident that was just as tall as she was, it was gray as well.

Just as MoriShellmon broke through the glass covering, Seridaemon scowled, before her trident was pointed his way "Spherical defense!" Koji blinked, looking at the glassy but blue toned shield that was wrapped and curling around his body. Water was filling in the cavern at a fast rate and he was surprised to find himself floating upward while the two digimon began to attack one another. Soon Koji found himself losing sight of the two aquatic type digimon, he could only hope that things would end well.

The sharp eyed humanoid digimon grinned though it seemed to be a bit malicious, as water began to feel up around her body. She wasn't generally much of a predator but she tended to react badly when threatened, her body while it didn't seem to be very hardy was actually covered in bones that were roughly the same color as her skin making them very much unseen.

A muffled sound was released from the digimon before her, before large Turritella shells were launched in her direction like missiles. The gray humanoid digimon could do little but dodge each attack all the while laughing. Morishellmon was meant to be a land type digimon, as such a water type digimon such as herself would always win against such a slow opponent.

Seridaemon huffed before the spines on her forearms were released, "Spinning Spines" the long thin razor blades were removed by hand before they just as quickly were replaced by growth. Locking the two spines together they were thrown much like a shuriken, they spun through the water like a hot blade through butter and were full of a sleeping agent that rested inside each spine. The larger digimon forced himself out of the way before seeming to think the action over, instead of attacking the beast began to swim upward leaving the once beautiful shrine that was in honor of ancient hero's.

The lithe humanoid digimon scowled, before following the large creature. With her small size she couldn't stop it from reaching the water's surface, but she could terrorize it. Once again allowing the spines on her forearms, and the back of her boots extend, an evil grin seemed to cover her face. She knew Kendo and to a degree knew a good bit about bojutsu, as such she might as well go to town smacking the crap out of the oversized nuisance. While a trident like this evolution came with was a little different the balance of the weapon was similar enough for her to consider it workable. She quickly began striking the sides of the Morishellmon, every time the shelled creature reacted Seridaemon had to be grateful and cautious. Those strange hands with their odd suction cups and it's large head and quickly moving tentacles packed a punch if you were hit by them.

Going in for a strike across the monsters brow, Seridaemon grunted in a pained way when she was smacked away from Morishellmon by one of the long worm like tentacles that was attached to its head. Seridaemon could only smirk before taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before once again taking off after the digimon in question, while they were very close she once again using combined the spines of her forearm and began to throw the shuriken-like projectiles that were so easily regrown. "Spinning spines!" She'd collected several into her hands and threw them toward the beast. Few of the spines embedded into the beasts back just as he was surfacing, his roar could be heard all over the village and across the great waters. The few spines that had embedded wouldn't be enough to put MoriShellmon, just irritate him at bad times.

Seridaemon scowled at the thing before standing on the water, she could easily see the smaller rookie digimon gathering on the edge of the water looking on with fear and hope. Koji was there as well, an interested look on his face as if he wasn't sure this was going to be so interesting or not. Huffing at the expression, Seridaemon jumped over several tenticales sent her way before she began to cut at them with her Trident. It was time to stop playing with this stupid creature she was getting frustrated, moving back she studied the movement. Smirking, she moved her trident into something that resembled a javelin's throw, before a loud yell seemed to feel all the creatures with awe. "Trident's Maelstrom!" As the trident left her hand the water in the area seemed to wrap around the weapon while the speed began to pick up before hammering into the creatures forehead. This seemed to finally take the monster down, it was slowly sinking into the water while rings of fractal code seemed to be wavering as it sank.

Once the rings subsided, and only one large ring remained Seridaemon hit a button on the small digivice in her hands. The tip of the digivice lip up in a bright red orange light, before Seridaemon held it straight out "Fractal Code, Scan" the ring was sucked into the head of the digivice before Seridaemon hit a second button releasing the code. The effects were startling, the homes and other buildings that had been destroyed returned to their once pristine state while the Morishellmon, and shrunk to the size of a Aruraumon of a different color. Seridaemon picked the small rookie digimon up before something akin to a lake stone rope seemed to appear in her hands and pull the sinking trident back to its owner's hand. Turning she slowly walked toward the digimon upon the shore and the single human waiting there, the little rookie level digimon was placed upon the ground. Once Seridaemon was back on shore, a bright rush of fractal code surrounded her and all that was left was the human girl that had been there earlier that day.

Kagome was a little more than wide eyed at the pain that seemed to be running through her arms and legs before it seemed to circle round and hit her in the chest. Sinking to her knees, Kagome rolled her body until she was laying on the ground. Damn… "Talk about growing pains." Kagome muttered, glancing up to see Koji looking at her with something akin to amusement in his eyes…the bastard.

"So, did you enjoy your experience as a digimon?" Koji asked, hiding the smile behind a self-righteous smirk. The glare she sent him made the smirk widen, sometimes he simple couldn't help himself.

"You're really mean sometimes." Kagome finally replied, before laughter seemed to erupt from her. The young ebony haired child could honestly say she had been utterly terrified, but when she was a digimon she felt completely safe sorta like when she got hugged on by her big brother or her cousin Ryouta…or back when her daddy was still alive. Sure she felt safe with her mom and siblings but it was so different to be surrounded by this warm comforting aura. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever done!"

Koji's smirk did turn into a smile at that before reaching down, Kagome eyed his hand before taking it allowing the boy to pull her. While the girl was a little wobbly they could only watch as the digimon of the village celebrated the fact that Palmon, the creature that had turned into MoriShellmon had been released from the infected fractal code. Just while sitting around and listening the two of them found themselves surprised that Palmon was the guardian of the temple that was now completely restored.

Sharing a glance the two of them promptly left, they had no intention of being part of the celebrations. Laughing at one another, they both turned away before hurrying through the village only stopping to get there things before a sigh of relief left the two of them. "You know…I don't think I want to be a hero." Kagome muttered, looking at the foliage around them.

Koji blinked in surprise to stare at the girl beside him, she was so strange "Come on let's see what else this place has to offer." Koji replied, sometimes it was just best to ignore people. Kagome shouted at him, and he rolled his eyes continuing to walk he knew that she would catch up. If anyone was looking they would see the amusement in his eyes as he continued to stay several paces in front of the younger girl all the way back to the train station and when she pouted near him on the bench he had to look away to stop from laughing she was such a weird girl!


End file.
